


The Dark I Know Well

by Raye (goldenblightt)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: College Adora, Criminal Catra, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Human Catra, Latina Catra, Lesbian Adora, Lesbian Catra, Modern Setting, Organized Crime AU, Slow Burn, catra smokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenblightt/pseuds/Raye
Summary: Catra is a member of the most known mafia in Fright Zone, The Horde. All she wanted is to get away from The Horde but obviously, that's not an option, not in the next 6 years of her life anyway. Her plan was to reluctantly serve The Horde until her contract with them ends but when she met Adora, her plans got messed up. Was letting Adora in her life a good idea?Adora lost her family at a young age. Despite being bitter about the people that murdered her family, she managed to live a happy life with her friends but she never stopped seeking for justice. When she met Catra, she thought she was just an ordinary girl who studies Art History but it turns out that Catra wasn't what she thought she was. Will she still manage to accept Catra once she finds out who she is?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Spring Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction so I know it's still not as good as the others UwU,,, have fun pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting is mid-march

Catra wore her black leather jacket and looked at Scorpia, before sneaking outside the window. Scorpia insisted to sleep in her room tonight. Catra said no, Scorpia heard yes. She didn’t want to wake the big lady because she asks too many questions and she will most likely prevent her from going outside because of the curfew.

When her feet landed on the empty streets of Fright Zone, she began walking. It’s already 2 in the morning so it’s empty. Unlike the other towns, Fright Zone doesn’t have a nightlife because Hordak is a bore.

She made her way to an alleyway and sat on a dumpster before grabbing a cigarette and a lighter in her pocket. She ignited it before taking a hit, feeling the sensation of the cigarette in her lungs. She would usually smoke on the rooftop but Shadow Weaver caught her there already so she’s not risking it. Having vices is not allowed when you’re Soldier in the Horde because you must be healthy for their missions.

The Horde is an organization in the underworld. Hordak, who is the mayor of Fright Zone, is also the Boss. The Horde controls Fright Zone. This explains why the citizens of Fright Zone always listen to Hordak because if you don’t, you will just disappear. 

Catra is a Caporegime in the Horde. Shadow Weaver, their Underboss, adopted her when she was a baby since she was abandoned by her birth parents. The Horde raised her, fed her, and educated her to serve them. They said that it’s the least she could do to repay their _kindness_.

Don’t get Catra wrong, she’s grateful for Hordak but Shadow Weaver… not so much. She sucks. She made sure that Catra’s life is a living hell and Catra despised her for that.

After smoking, Catra was about to return to the mansion when she noticed a movement in the other street.

  
_What kind of dumbass would go out at this kind of hour? Do they want to die?_ Catra thought, which is kind of funny because she’s doing the same thing but she won’t admit that.

  
She slowly walked to the other end of the alleyway and when she looked, 3 hooded people are walking. When they passed by her, she grabbed one person and covered their mouth so that they won’t scream. Catra pinned the person against the wall and removed their hood, revealing a girl with a blonde ponytail and blue eyes. The blonde was frightened at first but when she saw Catra’s mismatched eyes, her face softened for some reason. 

“Your eyes…” She mumbled.

“Is it your first time to see someone with heterochromia?” Catra asked with a smirk, making the blonde nod slowly. Catra looked at the girl’s clothes and realized that they aren’t Fright Zone colors. Hordak has this stupid rule that everyone should wear black and red for uniformity. This girl is wearing white long sleeves and gray leggings. “Who are you and where are you from?” Catra asked suspiciously.

Blondie’s eyes widened before she squinted them. “I promise we don’t mean any harm. We just wanted to check out Fright Zone.”

Catra can’t help but roll her eyes. Why would she hurt someone that didn’t do anything wrong? Sure, breaking Fright Zone curfews is against Hordak’s rules but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’ll only answer them if you promise not to hurt me or my friends.” She said, her eyes still forcefully closed.

Catra sighed before cupping the blonde’s cheek, making her looked into Catra’s eyes once again. “I promise I won’t hurt you nor your friends.” Catra usually hates people but for some reason, she can’t help but not hate the girl. She’s surprised with herself too, honestly. “Tell me princess, who are you?” Catra took a step back before crossing her arms then stared intently at the blonde girl.

“My name is Adora and I’m from Bright Moon.” She answered.

_Bright Moon? But that’s an hour away._

“Why are you here? Didn’t you realize that you could’ve been killed if I wasn’t the one who found you?” Catra asked casually as if people dying for breaking curfew hours are a normal thing.

Adora gasped as her eyes widened. “I thought it was just a rumor! Oh my god, my friends!”

Catra panicked when Adora’s voice grew louder. She shushed the girl as she looked around if there are guards in the area. “Keep your voice down.” Catra whispered. “Go look for your friends and don’t ever come back here at this kind of hour. Curfew here is until 11 pm.”

Adora nodded. “Thank you.” She was about to leave when she turned her back. “I didn’t get your name.”

“Catra.”

She smiled. “It’s nice to meet you, Catra. I hope we meet again.”

_Me too, Princess. Me too._

“CATRA! WAKE UP!” Scorpia screamed. She would shake Catra until she gets out of bed but the last time she did that, Catra scratched her with her long black nails.

“Five more minutes.” Catra managed to croak before hugging her pillow tightly. She imagined that it was the pretty blonde that she saw last night.

Scorpia facepalmed before yelling. “CATRA, THERE’S A MOUSE ON YOUR BED!”

“Scorpia, that won’t work on me anymore.” Catra retorted. Unfortunately, Scorpia was telling the truth. Catra was about to doze off again when the mouse nuzzled the brunette’s cheek, making her jump out of bed with a squeal. “WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Lonnie’s laughter filled Catra’s entire room while Scorpia is just standing there with an apologetic face. Catra looked at her bed and saw a white mouse roaming around her messy bed. “WHY IS THERE A MOUSE ON MY BED?!”

Scorpia scratched her nape. “That’s Kyle’s new pet. His name is Mousey.”

“Oh my god, Catra! You should’ve seen your face! I feel bad for not recording it!” Lonnie was already on the floor, laughing. You can’t blame her, seeing Catra freak out was hilarious.

Catra grabbed a pillow and hit Scorpia with it before throwing it to Lonnie’s face. These two are damn experts in ruining Catra’s morning.

Scorpia pouted. “That was mean.”

“And you think your prank wasn’t mean?! It’s 8 in the morning, for god’s sake!” Catra exclaimed. She went home at around 3 am and she wasn’t able to sleep immediately because she can’t stop thinking about Adora. Catra is certain that her anger is reasonable this time. “Can the two of you get out?! I need more sleep! And take that stupid mouse with you!”

When Scorpia and Lonnie left her room, Catra laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She’s pissed because sleeping has always been a problem for her and it will probably take a few more hours before falling asleep. Out of nowhere, she thought of Adora. Catra thinks that Adora and her friends are dumbasses to go here last night but if that didn’t happen, she wouldn’t have met Adora. She also thinks that Adora is cute. Then, Catra smiled as she hugged her pillow. Will she meet Adora again? She doesn’t know but she hopes she does. With that, Catra fell asleep.

After a few hours, Catra woke up. Scorpia asked her to play Dungeons and Dragons with them but she said no. She wasn’t in the mood to do something nerdy today. Catra took a shower before changing into a maroon button-up shirt and black high-waisted shorts. She wore a maroon headband before putting on some white shoes. She was about to leave the mansion when she saw her colleagues in the living room, playing D&D.

  
“Hey, guys. I’m heading out.” Catra said.

Entrapta looked up then tilted her head. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere you don’t know. Bye.”

Catra grabbed the red Ferrari Portofino’s keys that are attached to the wall with the others before heading to the garage. Once she got in the car, she headed to Thaymor because she’s going to meet one of the Horde’s associates in a café. When she arrived in Thaymor, she read the location’s name. _Laughing Swann Café._ Catra raised her brow. _What an odd name_. She shrugged before entering the place. She ordered coffee while waiting for Double Trouble if that’s even their name. Obviously, it’s not.

Whilst waiting, the café’s doors opened, revealing a familiar blonde. Catra’s eyes widened when she saw Adora laughing with two more people- one dude wearing a crop top while the other one is a girl with pink hair. 

_These must be the people she’s with last night._

Catra grabbed a random magazine in the rack next to her and opened it to cover her face. She can’t risk Adora seeing her right now because she’s here for business. She can’t afford to be distracted right now. 

She heard a cough so she looked up to see who it was. “Kitten, the magazine is upside down.” It’s Double Trouble. “Are you hiding from someone?”

“No! Why would I hide from someone?!” She reacted immediately and when she realized that she was being loud, she took a deep breath before placing the magazine back in the rack. “Take a seat.”

“Thought you wouldn’t ask.” Double Trouble sat in front of her and then placed a white folder on the table. “I have what you asked for.”

“What my boss asked for.” Catra corrected.

Double Trouble scoffed. “It’s the same thing.” They placed a white folder on the table before looking at Catra. “My payment?”

Catra double-checked the files to see if they’re legit before answering Double Trouble.

“Weaver will put it in your account once she gets a hold of these.”

They grinned. “It’s nice to work with you, as usual.”

When Double Trouble left, Catra finished her coffee. She was about to stand up when she made eye contact with Adora. Catra started freaking out inside and when Adora approached her, Catra almost lost it.

“Hi, Catra.” The blonde greeted with a smile.

_Why is she talking to me? Why can’t she just leave me alone in peace?_

“I’m surprised you recognized me.” Catra replied.

Adora sat in front of her. “Well, you’re pretty hard to forget.” With Adora’s answer, Catra raised a brow. “I-I mean your eyes are mismatched so it’s hard to forget. You don’t get to see people with those eyes every day, am I right?” She added quickly with an awkward chuckle. Right. “Are you in College? Is that your term paper?” Adora eyed the folder.

Catra nodded hesitantly. “Yeah.”

“What’s your major? Where do you study?” 

Catra was about to answer when her phone rang. _Thank god whoever’s calling right now_. Lying to Adora wasn’t something she’s prepared for. She checked the caller and saw that it’s Scorpia. “What do you want?” She asked as soon as she answered Scorpia’s phone call.

_“Uh, you don’t happen to be using the Red Ferrari Portofino, don’t you?”_

“I’m using it. Why?”

Scorpia laughed nervously. “ _Well… That car has stuff in the trunk. You know, stuff like yeah.”_

Catra groaned. “Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is.”

_“It probably is so please go home.”_

“Who is the dumbass that did it?”

 _“Wait a second._ ” After a long pause, Scorpia replied. _“Kyle? Yeah, Kyle. It’s always Kyle.”_

“Tell him to get ready when I get home.” Catra said before ending the call. “Uh, Adora? Sorry, I have to go.” Catra stood up and grabbed the folder from the table.

Adora smiled at her. “Stay safe!”

Catra returned to the Fright Zone pissed because even if she told herself that she shouldn’t get involved with Adora, she’s disappointed that their conversation was cut short because of Scorpia’s phone call. It’s probably for the best because she had no idea what to tell Adora. She’s intrigued by the tall blonde. Maybe she wants to be friends with Adora.

When she arrived in the mansion, she slammed the door opened and marched inside. Her colleagues are still playing D&D. “WHO DECIDED TO PUT DRUGS INSIDE THAT CAR?!” Catra asked because even if Scorpia said that it was Kyle, she doesn’t believe her.

Everyone stopped playing D&D and Kyle already hid behind Rogelio. “It’s not my fault.” He said in a tiny voice.

“Catra, that car was supposed to be used in delivering crack to Mr. Visser but he got arrested last night so it was canceled.” Lonnie answered.

“And none of you are responsible enough to remove it?! It’s evidence! What if a cop searched that car while I was using it?! I could’ve been arrested for drug possession!” Catra argued.

Lonnie scoffed. “Well if you were responsible enough, you could’ve checked it before you leave.”

Catra let out a sarcastic laugh. She found Lonnie’s rebuttal funny because if the car is inside their big ass garage, it means it’s safe. The ones that aren’t are in a separate area but still within the mansion’s proximity. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Lonnie. It was you, isn’t it?”

“What are you going to do, Catra? Tell Shadow Weaver?”

The two women are already glaring at one another, so Scorpia cleared her throat to cut the tension. “So… We’re traveling along a narrow valley right? What happens next, Entrapta?”

Catra and Lonnie have a complicated relationship. Sometimes they’re friends, most of the time, they want to rip each other’s throats. She used to be really good friends with Lonnie but, as they grew up, things started to change. Everything became a competition. Entrapta was about to continue her narration when Lonnie interrupted. “I don’t want to play anymore. Catra ruined it.”

“If I were you, I’d keep my mouth shut.” Catra threatened. “Now if you excuse me, I have better places to be. I don’t want to waste my time arguing with someone like you.”

Catra walked out of the living area and headed to Shadow Weaver’s office. She knocked on the door three times before opening the door. She went in and dropped the file on Shadow Weaver’s table. 

“I didn’t tell you to come in.” Shadow Weaver said.

“Then I’ll go out right now. I’m seriously not in the mood, Shadow Weaver. Yell at me some other time.”

“CATRA-“

She slammed the door shut. She knows that that will make Shadow Weaver angry at her again but the thing is, Shadow Weaver has always hated Catra. She made Catra’s life as miserable as possible so it doesn’t matter if she does things that will piss Weaver off on purpose. In the end, Shadow Weaver still hates her.

***

“Adora! Adora!” Glimmer whisper shouted to the sleeping Adora in the backseat of her pink Bentley Mulsanne. The three of them decided to sneak out to go to the Fright Zone because for unknown reasons, Glimmer’s mom, Angella, has always warned them to not go there. Because Angella grounded Glimmer for being late for a minute in their family dinner last night, she wanted to do an act of rebellion. Glimmer hates being told what to do so she forced her best friends to come with her.

“I think she’s fast asleep, Glimmer.” Bow said with a worried face.

Glimmer’s brows furrowed before she decided to slap Adora. With that, Adora woke up, panicking. “Who kidnapped us?!”

Bow and Glimmer stared at each other before they looked at Adora. “Girl, no one kidnapped us. We’re back home.” Glimmer answered. 

It’s already 4 in the morning, and now, Glimmer’s worried how she’s going to manage to sneak in the car inside the garage. Sneaking it out was easier if she’s being honest. “So… What do we do now?” Adora asked.

“I can sneak it inside.” Bow said. “As long as one of you opens the garage door from in there.”

“But the doors are locked. The only open thing is Glimmer’s balcony door.” Adora interrupted. The other two looked at Adora with a smirk which made her groan. “I know I work out but that doesn’t mean I can climb houses. Do I look like a burglar to you?”

Glimmer shrugged. “We didn’t say anything but thank you for volunteering, Adora. Bow and I will wait here downstairs.”

“You guys are the worst.” Adora muttered before getting off the car. 

She looked at Glimmer’s balcony which is reachable if only she has a boost. She looked behind her, only to see Micah’s golf cart.

_It’s not like it’s going to break if I climb on top of it, right? I’m not that heavy._

Adora was trying to convince herself that she’s not heavy when in fact, she is. She grabbed the golf cart’s rack on the top and pulled herself up. When she’s on top of the cart, she eyed on the balcony. She jumped forward and she thought that she's not going to make it but her right hand managed to reach the base rail so she’s just hanging in there. 

She climbed using the balusters which were hard because her palms were sweating but she managed to climb the balcony without injuring herself. “Wow, I can’t believe I did it.” Adora said, particularly to no one.

She entered Glimmer’s room and then slowly opened the door. She looked around the hall to see if there is someone awake and when Adora thought that the coast is clear, she made her way outside Glimmer’s room and closed the door gently. When Adora turned around, Micah’s standing there with his arms crossed.

Adora yelped but immediately regained her composure. “Good morning, Mr. Glimmer’s dad. Sir.” She let out an awkward chuckle afterward. “Why are you up early in the morning?”

“Why are you wearing a hoodie?” Micah asked back.

“Oh, you know, it’s chilly sooooo… yeah.” Micah raised his brow which made her sigh. Adora is a terrible liar and everyone knows that. 

“You sneaked out with Glimmer and Bow, didn’t you?” Micah asked. Adora’s caught but she refused to answer. Knowing that Adora won’t answer anymore, he sighed. “Are they outside?”

Adora nodded lightly. 

While Bow was inside the Bentley Mulsanne and Glimmer was waiting outside the garage door, Micah pressed the open button, making Adora lower her head because she got  
caught. When the garage door was fully opened, Glimmer gasped when she saw her father with a disappointed look written on his face.

“Hi, dad…”

 _This is a disaster_. Adora thought.

“So, you’re telling me that the three of you got hungry in the middle of the night and decided to go to McDonald's.” Micah asked the three seated on the couch.

“Dad, we got hungry and I was craving for plastic food!” Glimmer exclaimed.

“Is it necessary to phrase it like that?” Bow asked.

Adora decided not to say anything anymore because she might accidentally say that they went to the Fright Zone and that’s way worse than getting caught sneaking out. Micah facepalmed. “Fine, I’m not telling your mother about this. Now, go to your room before she wakes up.”

Glimmer squealed before hugging her dad. “You’re the best dad ever!”

“Are you sure it’s okay if I join you guys?” Adora asked.

“Of course!” Glimmer exclaimed. “Mermista said that you should come because you never joined us ever since…” She didn’t bother finishing her sentence. Adora knows what she’s talking about.

Adora and Mermista were a thing last year. Even if they ended in good terms, Adora felt weird hanging out with her ex and that resulted in Adora not hanging out with her friends anymore because they have the same group of friends.

_This is why you shouldn’t date your friends. Lesson learned, Adora._

“Okay… Just give me a few minutes to panic.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes before chuckling. “Gay panic well, Adora.”

Minutes later, they were already on their way to Thaymor. According to Glimmer, Adora’s presence is highly required because they have important matters to discuss afterward. They can’t risk Adora flaking again. 

They arrived shortly in the Laughing Swann café. When they entered, Adora immediately spotted the blue-haired girl and she felt herself panicking again. 

_Calm down, Adora. It’s just Mermista._

Adora spotted the guy beside her and she realized that it’s Sea Hawk, Mermista’s ex-boyfriend before her.

_Are they back together again?_

Perfuma spotted them approaching then she clapped her hands excitedly when she saw Adora. “Adora is here, everyone!” She said enthusiastically.

Adora sat down and immediately made eye contact with Mermista. The blue-haired girl smiled at her genuinely. “I was thinking you were going to ditch us again.”

She smiled back at Mermista. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

After a while, Adora excused herself to go to the bathroom because she’s starting to feel uncomfortable. She locked the door before looking at herself in the mirror. So apparently, Sea Hawk is trying to rekindle his relationship with Mermista. It’s not like she’s affected about it considering that she’s the one who ended things with Mermista. She just doesn’t feel comfortable about the fact that she’s in one table with her ex, who is currently with another ex. It just feels weird.

Adora splashed water on her face before wiping it with her handkerchief. She has to go back there. She doesn’t have a choice or else people will think that she’s still not over Mermista and that’s far from true.

Adora got out of the restroom, she spotted a familiar honey brown and blue eyes. _Catra._

When Catra looked up, she made eye contact with Adora.

_Perfect._

She approached the brunette and smiled. “Hi, Catra.”

Catra’s mouth was wide open but she quickly switched back to her poker face. “I’m surprised you recognized me.” Catra replied.

Adora sat in front of her. “Well, you’re pretty hard to forget.” After saying that, Adora realized that it sounds like it has a double meaning. “I-I mean your eyes are mismatched so it’s hard to forget. You don’t get to see people with those eyes every day, am I right?” She added quickly with an awkward chuckle. Attempting for a smooth recovery, she changed the subject. “Are you in College? Is that your term paper?” Adora eyed the folder that is under Catra’s hands.

Adora frowned. _Her nails are long. Is my gaydar broken?_

Catra nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“What’s your major? Where do you study?” Adora asked. Despite using Catra as an excuse to get away from her group of friends for a while, she wants to get to know this girl in front of her. 

Catra was about to answer when her phone rang. She took her phone and answered it. “What do you want?”

 _Catra looks smart. Maybe she’s a Business major? She seems to be like that kind of girl._  


“I’m using it. Why?”

_She looks rich too. Maybe she’s also studying at Bright Moon University?_

Catra groaned. “Please don’t tell me it’s what I think it is.”

_If Catra’s studying at Bright Moon University, I would’ve known her. I’m the most sociable person I know._

“Who is the dumbass that did it?”

_Then again, Bright Moon University has a lot of students. It’s possible that I just didn’t have the opportunity to bump into her._

“Tell him to get ready when I get home.” Catra said before ending the call. “Uh, Adora?” Her thoughts were cut off when Catra called for her. “Sorry, I have to go.” Catra stood up and grabbed the folder from the table.

Adora smiled at her. “Stay safe!”

She waited for Catra to reach her car that is parked in front of the café. When she left, Adora sat back with her friends.

Glimmer gave her a confused look. “Who was that?”

“Oh, just someone.”

That’s when Adora realized that she met Catra in the Fright Zone.

_Catra can’t go to Bright Moon University. She lives in the Fright Zone! Her car looks luxurious too. Could it be?_

***

Catra is laying on her bed, coming up for answers if ever she sees Adora again. She told Adora that she’s a College student which is funny because she’s not. After they graduated in high school, they were immediately commanded to train full-time. In 4 years, Catra became the top soldier under Shadow Weaver’s care. Her combat skills are sharp and her gun aims are on point because of her clear vision. Also, she’s very stealthy, thanks to her short height and lightweight. Another thing great about Catra is her charisma, which she rarely uses but super helpful during emergencies. There was one time that Scorpia and she went on a mission to assassinate an associate that was about to betray them. Scorpia forgot to bring a silencer and didn’t realize it until she had shot the traitor. The loud bang attracted attention in the dark alleyway and for Scorpia to escape, Catra seduced the boys before kicking their asses.

Back to Catra’s plan, she always wanted to be a painter. If she were in college, she would major in Art History so that’s the lie that she will tell Adora. A 4th year College Student majoring in Art History that is studying at Mystacor College because it’s the nearest University in Fright Zone. 

_I think that sounds believable._

She sighed before deciding to head out again. She’s in the mood to paint today and she’s already out of canvasses. She grabbed the Mercedes-Benz SL keys and this time, she  
checked the car if they’re drug or weapon-free because the last thing that she wants is to get arrested for illegal possession. Plus, she doesn’t want Lonnie to talk to her again as if she’s the most irresponsible person in the Horde. Catra worked hard for her reputation and she won’t let one mistake ruin it.

She drove to Mystacor because the Fright Zone doesn’t have any art shops. The Fright Zone is too depressing. _Just 6 more years then I’m free from this hell hole._ She parked the black Mercedes-Benz SL on the parking lot before entering Castaspella’s Art Shop. It’s the biggest art store here in Mystacor and Catra loves going here. This store has everything that she needs and being surrounded by her comfort things makes her feel at peace. She grabbed 3 medium-sized canvasses before heading to the cashier.

To her surprise, Juliet’s not the one behind the counter today but instead, it’s a short pink-haired girl. 

_Wait a minute, she looks familiar._

When the pink-haired girl saw Catra, she gasped. “It’s you!”

Catra gave her a confused look. “Do I know you?”

The other girl shook her head. “Nope! I just saw you talking to Adora in the Laughing Swann café. By the way, my name is Glimmer.”

_Oh, great. She’s one of the blondie’s friends._

Catra didn’t answer Glimmer. Instead, she just handed the canvasses. Glimmer took the canvasses from Catra’s hands before rolling her eyes.

_Did she just roll her eyes at me? One star for bad customer service._

Of course, she wouldn’t do that. Catra has been a loyal customer since day one and she won’t let someone like Glimmer ruin Castaspella’s Art Shop for her. She can always call for the manager but Catra isn’t in the mood to be a Karen right now. Plus, she’s not white. 

While Glimmer was wrapping the canvasses, the bells from the door chimed, indicating that someone came in.

“Hi, Glimmer!” _Oh my god, that voice._ “Bow and I got you some snacks.” Catra looked behind her and when she did, her eyes locked with Adora again. The tall blonde was surprised to see Catra but her smile grew wider. “Catra! You’re here!”

“Oh, so her name is Catra.” Glimmer said with a hint of annoyance. “I don’t like her, Adora.”

Catra let out a sarcastic laugh before facing Glimmer. “Sparkles, I don’t like you too. You’re very bad with customer service, didn’t you know?”

“My aunt owns this place!” Glimmer retorted. “I can easily let her ban you from going back here. And my name is Glimmer!”

“Uh, what is going on?” Bow asked Adora and the blonde girl just shrugged.

Catra narrowed her eyes before smirking. “Do it, Glitter. I dare you.”

Adora cleared her throat to cut off the tension. “Soooo… What are you doing here, Catra?”

“Just bought some supplies.” She placed her payment on the counter before grabbing the paper bag containing the stuff she bought then she heads outside the shop. She was about to get in the car when Adora called out for her name. 

“Catra, wait!” 

She groaned before tossing the bag inside the car then she closed the door. She leaned on the side of the car and looked at the tall blonde. “Hey, Adora.”

“I’m sorry about Glimmer. Sometimes, she acts without thinking.” Adora said. Catra’s impressed by the fact that Adora still followed her out here. She doesn’t know Adora’s intention but she’s starting to like the attention. “Woah, you’re using a different car today.”

 _I take it back. I don’t like attention. She observes too much_. “They’re family cars. I just borrowed them.” Catra wasn’t exactly lying. It’s true, she just borrowed the car from one of Hordak’s car collection. 

“That’s awesome! I don’t have a car because Glimmer already has one and we always go out together.” _Why is she telling me this?_

“Is Glimmer your sister?” She asked.

Adora laughed with the question. “No, we’re not. She’s more of like a family friend but we live together.”

“Oh, so you are roommates.” That came out bitterly than what Catra had in mind.

“Yep!” Adora replied enthusiastically. “I mean, not that kind of roommate. Just friends who live together, nothing else.”

Catra unconsciously smiled while nodding her head. “That’s good to hear. So, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you follow me out here?”

“Well… our small talk was interrupted by the phone call. I was wondering if you want to continue it?”

“What made you think that I still want to continue talking to you?” She asked.

Adora gave her a smug look. “The fact that you’re still entertaining me right now. So, can I have your number?”

_That’s so fucking smooth._


	2. Salineas Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i forgot to mention their ages in the first chapter so I'm gonna do that here.
> 
> adora, catra and the rest of the rebellion (except glimmer and frosta) is 22  
> glimmer is 21  
> frosta is 16
> 
> also, if you have questions please don't hesitate to ask

Adora acted without thinking. She asked for Catra’s number without even thinking of the consequences. Not like she’s regretting anything. After all, she DID get the girl’s number.

At first, she thought she wouldn’t get it since Catra acted disinterested every time they talk but maybe that’s just a defense mechanism.

When she returned to the shop, she had this wide smile plastered on her face. Bow and Glimmer gave her a questioning look which confused her. “Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Oh my god, you have a crush on her.” Glimmer blurted out. “Of all people!”

“Wow, judgmental much?” Bow reacted. “I mean… you were rude to her a while ago.”

“Oh, so you’re now defending someone you don’t know?” Glimmer asked him.

“Glimmer, what I’m trying to say is that you could’ve been more professional about it. Sure, she may have been mean but it’s not appropriate to say that you don’t like her in her face. She’s still a customer and she didn’t even do anything to you personally, right?”

Adora is just watching the two talk, thankful that the crush thingy was forgotten… or so she thought. Glimmer groaned before pouting. “I hate that you have a point sometimes.”

“Was I ever wrong, Glimmer?” Bow smirked before facing Adora. “So, you have a crush on Catra.”

“No!” Adora answered immediately. “You can’t have a crush on someone you just met! That’s impossible!”

“Bow, do you hear denial? Because I do.” Glimmer commented.

“Stop. I don’t like Catra that way. She just seems interesting. That’s all.” Adora said. 

Maybe she does have a tinee-tiny crush on Catra but she won’t say that because it’ll boost Glimmer’s ego.

Adora is contemplating whether she should text Catra or not. Just because she had the confidence to ask for her number doesn’t mean that she’s brave enough to send her a message.

_Why am I such a useless lesbian?_

She sighed before putting her phone inside her hoodie’s pocket. She’s supposed to meet her friends outside the campus gate but they’re nowhere to be found. Adora’s sure that they’re late once again.

While waiting for Glimmer, Adora spotted Perfuma with a tall big girl with white short hair. She didn’t recognize the girl Perfuma’s with but Adora gasped when she saw Perfuma put a flower on the girl’s left ear. With that, she knew that they have something going on.

Well, at least one of her friends is already here.

“Adora! Sorry, I’m late.” Glimmer said when she arrived. “Where are they?”

She bobbed her head towards the couple’s direction. “Well, there’s Perfuma. I don’t know where Mermista and Frosta are."

“Wow, that girl is tall. She’s taller than you.”

“You make it sound like I’m super tall. Are you forgetting the fact that Perfuma’s taller than me?” Adora asked.

“Fair point.” Glimmer responded. “UGH! Where are they?!” Glimmer opened her phone and was about to send a message to their group chat when a limo stopped in front of them. The windows were lowered and there was Mermista, looking at them with her usual bored look. 

“What took you so long?!” Glimmer asked.

Mermista rolled her eyes. “Uh, hello to you too, Twinkle.”

“My name is Glimmer! We’ve been friends for so long, Mista! How can you not remember my name?!”

“Sure.” Mermista responded. “Can you guys like tell Perfuma to stop flirting with her girl and just get over here?”

Glimmer sighed. “Adora, get in. I’ll go get her.”

She nodded before going inside the limo and sitting next to Mermista. Frosta is also there but she’s fast asleep while wearing her school uniform. Unlike the rest of them that are in college, Frosta is still in high school. She’s the youngest member of the Princess Alliance.

The Princess Alliance is a small elite group of heirs that are descendants of the Royals in Etheria that crumbled due to the war that the Horde started. Because their lives were endangered by the Horde’s unidentified leader, they were forced to live like normal people.

Adora’s family were the first ones to fall. Her parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena, and her twin brother, Adam, died when the Horde ambushed their manor when they were younger. King Micah was able to save Adora that night. She has lived with the Moons ever since that night. All kingdoms could’ve been together if the Fright Zone and Dryl didn’t surrender to the Horde. Adora still wonders who the Fright Zone and Dryl’s heirs are and if only the Princess Alliance could find them, they can convince them to join the Rebellion to overthrow the Horde. It’s not going to be easy since the justice system is rigged but with enough resources, they can do it.

Adora clutched the necklace under her hoodie. Each kingdom, except Dryl, has its gem and the Grayskulls have the diamond of protection, which she made into a necklace. It's an heirloom that they have and tradition is that it must be passed to the next heir of the kingdom.

She knows that wearing expensive jewelry is risky but it’s the only thing that reminds her of her family and she wants to keep it close.

When Glimmer and Perfuma finally went inside the limo, they headed straight to Mermista’s house. She lives in a beach house because her father is a huge fan of water.

After he retired, he decided to travel the world, leaving the beach house to Mermista, herself. She’s not complaining because she loves independence.

When they arrived at the beach house, they went straight to a secret room that can only be opened with Mermista’s thumb mark, eyes, and saliva sample. While she was opening the room, Glimmer looked disgusted. “This process never fails to make me want to puke my intestines out.”

“Ew, Shimmer. That’s so gross.” Mermista said as the doors opened. “Come in or whatever.”

“Wow, that came from someone who uses her saliva as a security system.” Glimmer retorted. “And it’s Glimmer.”

As they all took their seats in the round table, Adora spoke. “I think I have an idea who the Fright Zone heiress is. If we can talk to her, maybe we can convince the Dryl princess to join us as well.”

***

Catra waited for Adora’s text for DAYS. She can’t stop thinking that maybe the blonde changed her mind and realized that Catra is not as interesting as she thought she was or maybe Adora found out her affiliations and decided not to get involved with her anymore. Catra hoped that it was the latter because as much as she wants to be friends with Adora, her safety is more important.

She was staring into the nothingness when she felt her phone vibrate. She immediately checked her phone, only to find out that it was Scorpia that texted her.

_Disappointing._

**Scorpia: Wildcat, where are you?! Meeting’s about to start and SW is pissed bec youre still not here!!!**

_Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. How could I forget about the meeting?! Stupid Adora and her hair poof._

Catra sprinted towards the common room where they usually held meetings and when she got there, everyone looked at her. Lonnie smirked because Catra managed to be late to an important meeting, Scorpia had a worried look on her face because there’s a big chance that Shadow Weaver will humiliate her in front of everyone, and then there’s Shadow Weaver, looking disappointed. As always.

“Catra, oh Catra. What a failure you are for being late.” Shadow Weaver said.

Catra rolled her eyes. “If you see me as a failure, I wonder how you see the others under me.” She sat down on the bean bag next to Scorpia. “If I ever insulted you, you know I didn’t mean to do that.” She whispered to Scorpia.

“Oh, it’s okay. You had to stand up for yourself, right?” Scorpia replied.

The plan is simple. Gather all the kingdom’s stones to unlock the Heart of Etheria.

With Entrapta’s research and Double Trouble’s help, they found out about this weapon called the Heart of Etheria, but its location is still unknown. To unlock the Heart of Etheria, they need to gather all the stones that all kingdoms made. So far, the Horde has the Black Garnet.

Scorpia’s family gave it to Hordak as a gift when he took over the Fright Zone. All they must acquire next is the Moonstone, Heart-Blossom, Pearl, Fractal Flake, and the Diamond of Protection.

_Royals have a weird way of naming their stuff._

That’s still a lot of stones to gather but with the data that Entrapta has, this mission will be easy for Catra and her colleagues.

When Shadow Weaver left the room, Catra stood up. “Okay, everyone. We have the location of the Pearl and it’s by Salineas beach. Entrapta will hack the beach house’s security system and with the alarms disabled, I will go inside to retrieve the Pearl. Scorpia, you’re coming with me inside. Rogelio, you’re the getaway driver. Lastly, Kyle and Lonnie, you will stay outside to see if there is any suspicious behavior or if the police found out that we broke in someone’s house.”

“Oh my, it feels like we’re burglars.” Scorpia said.

“Uh, technically, this is burglary.” Lonnie responded. “What car will we use, Catra?”

Catra smirked. “We can’t use ours since it can be traced. Kyle, I want you to steal one of those bugs exterminators’ trucks or whatever and Lonnie, get us bug inspector clothes. We’ll pretend to be inspectors to avoid suspicion. Scorpia, make sure there are actual bugs inside the beach house on Friday evening. Rogelio, steal a getaway car. Not too flashy but make sure that it’s fast enough for us to escape and change the tires into the bulletproof ones.”

“Wait, how will I put bugs inside the beach house?” Scorpia asked.

Catra groaned. “Scorpia, were you even listening to Shadow Weaver?” The big girl shook her head. “There are vents inside the beach house. Before the sun sets, put some bugs there so that the owner will call for our service.”

“Gotcha, Wildcat!”

_I wish she would stop calling me that_ . “Entrapta, make sure that the beach house owner will contact **us**. Think you can hack that or something?”

Entrapta nodded enthusiastically “Of course! That’s easy!”

“Okay, meeting adjourned. See you this Friday, everyone.”

Catra was left alone in the common room. She was about to leave when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Unknown number: heyyy,,, this is adora. are you free on friday afternoon?**

_Oh my god, she texted me. SHE TEXTED ME._

Catra is pissed because of all the days that Adora can ask her to hang out, it just had to be on Friday. Of course, she had to say no. The mission comes first way before anything else. She lied to Adora that she had school stuff to deal with so she can’t come but she also told Adora that she’s available on Saturday.

**Catra: So, where will we hang out?**

**Adora: glimmer and i will be going to mystacor this weekend so let’s just meet there**

**Catra: Casta’s shop?**

**Adora: sure!!! see u <33 **

_What’s up with the less than symbol and two 3s? Is this girl some type of math nerd or something?_

Catra, not knowing what that meant, just sent a like on Adora’s last message.

***

It’s already Friday and Adora still can’t get over with Catra’s reaction to her last message.

_A like symbol? She doesn’t like me. That was so embarrassing._

Adora exited her classroom when she saw Bow waiting for her outside. “Hi, Bow. What are you doing here?”

“I was waiting for you. Glimmer already went home because her professor in her last subject didn’t go in so I will take you home.” He answered.

“Glimmer left me without even sending a text message…? I… I don’t know what to say.” Adora said in a soft voice. “Is she mad at me?” She asked worriedly. Glimmer never did that, so it made Adora panic.

Bow’s eyes widened. “No! Glimmer’s not mad at you!” He exclaimed. “Perfuma suggested that we should go clubbing tonight because everyone’s stressed with school. That’s why Glimmer was so excited to go home because she wanted to choose her outfits. She’s probably having a fashion montage inside her walk-in closet at this very moment.” With that, Adora let out a chuckle. “I know my Honda Odyssey isn’t as good as Glimmer’s Bentley Mulsanne, but it still works.”

“At least you have a car. Let’s go.”

When they reached the Moon Colonial Home, Bow left immediately to get ready for their Friday night. Adora dropped off her things inside her room before heading to Glimmer’s.

When she entered Glimmer’s room, Bow stood corrected. There is a fashion montage that is happening right now.

“Adora! You’re back! Perfect!” Glimmer pulled Adora inside the room and closed the door.

“So, what do you think about my outfit?” Glimmer is wearing a white and pink fitted shirt tucked in a black pleated skirt.

“You look… really pink.” Adora isn’t sure about what to say. Glimmer’s clothes don’t exactly scream clubbing. “Are you sure they’re going to believe that you’re 21? Don’t get me wrong. The clothes look pretty but…”

Glimmer sighed. “It doesn’t suit the club, doesn't it?” Adora nodded slowly. “I kinda knew that already. I just wanted to look like a KPOP idol. This is actually a Park Chaeyoung inspired outfit.”

“Rose from Blackpink?” Adora asked.

“Adora, you uncultured swine. It’s Rosé.” Glimmer corrected. “Anyway, I’ll go change now.”

Glimmer went inside her walk-in closet to change, leaving Adora confused with Chaeyoung’s stage name pronunciation. “How was I supposed to know how to pronounce her stage name? I’m not a Blink.”

After a while, Glimmer came out wearing a pastel purple crop top and white high-waisted pants. “Is this okay?”

Adora raised two thumbs-up. “You look beautiful.”

Glimmer blushed. “Thanks.” She said cheekily. “So, what are you wearing tonight?”

Adora shrugged. “Probably the first thing that I will get inside my closet. You know that I don’t have a lot of clothes.”

Glimmer shook her head. “Nope. We’re going to plan your outfit, NOW.”

_This is going to be a long afternoon._

Adora hated every minute of it. She doesn't understand the reason why girls have to try on different clothes before settling into one. She doesn't care about what she wears anyway, as long as it's appropriate for the occasion. Adora ended up wearing a plain white shirt, black jeans, and vans. Even if Glimmer forced her to wear something fancy, she just can't.

It's already 9 pm and they all decided to have dinner at McDonald's because Glimmer is obsessed with fast food.

"Why do we have to eat here?! They don't have vegan options!" Perfuma exclaimed when they arrived in the fast-food chain. "I hate it here!"

"There's nothing you can do, Perfuma. Everyone wanted to go here. The majority wins." Bow answered.

"Not everyone!" She retorted. "Where is Mermista?! Sea Hawk, I thought you guys were supposed to be together." 

Sea Hawk scratched his head. "She had to head back because there's an emergency."

When they entered the fast-food chain, they all ordered except Perfuma. She said she'd rather eat snacks inside the club that are vegan-safe. Adora got a Quarter Pounder with Cheese and Coke. 

While they were eating dinner, Mermista came in with a frustrated look on her face. She sat next to Sea Hawk and took a bite from the Big Mac he ordered for her. "Fuck. My. Life."

"What happened?" Glimmer asked.

"While I was showering, I saw a cockroach! Turns out, they're all over the house! I had to call for an exterminator just to get rid of them!" She said before taking another bite. After chewing and swallowing her food, she added, "Also, I left my phone inside my room! This night is the worst!"

"We can get it back before we go to the club." Sea Hawk suggested.

"We will! Imagine not having your phone with you?!"

Adora felt bad for Mermista but she decided not to say anything. She didn't want to make things weirder than it already is. Although everyone seems to act fine about it, Adora can't stop overthinking the situation. She still feels bad for breaking up with her.

After dinner and unnecessary chitchats, they went to Elberon Night Club. It's the most famous Club in Etheria because it is known for its great music and booze. After showing their Identification Cards, they get inside and Kesha's Tik Tok is playing.

Glimmer flipped her hair and sang along. "Now, the party don't start till I walk in."

_Now, where's the bar? I need a drink._

***

Catra was sitting outside an abandoned shed located at South Salineas while waiting for The Pearl’s owner to call. Scorpia placed several cockroaches inside the beach house’s vents an hour ago, Rogelio already parked their getaway car in Elberon and they’re all wearing their respective uniforms already.

_Why are they not calling yet?_

She opened her phone’s camera and looked at her reflection. She wore a brown contact lens on her right eye to hide her heterochromia. She adjusted the glasses she’s wearing while feeling weird about While Catra was anxiously waiting for the phone call, Scorpia sat next to her. “Nervous?”

Catra rolled her eyes. “This isn’t the first time we committed a crime, Scorpia. This is going to be easy.”

“This is the first time we’re messing with the Princesses. I don’t think this will be easy. There’s a reason why they stayed hidden for 15 years. They’re good.” Scorpia reasoned. She’s also a princess herself so she somehow knows what they’re dealing with.

“They hid for 15 years because they’re cowards. Besides, it’s about time they disappeared anyway. These royals think they’re better than people just because they have titles. They’re just normal human beings like us.” Catra said. “Look, Scorpia, think about it. This is the only mission we had that didn’t order us to kill anyone. Not like I’m against killing these princesses, they deserve it. We’re just going to get those stupid gems and then we’re done.”

Scorpia was about to say something when the phone on Catra’s lap rang. “It’s them, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Ugh, finally.” Catra groaned before answering the call. “Super Pal Services, how may I help you?” Catra glared at Scorpia because she’s the one who thought of the name of their said _Service_ without even consulting their Caporegime, which is Catra. 

_“No offense but the name of your company sounds horrible.”_ The girl on the other line said in a monotone voice.

_I know._ “Did you call us to insult our company name or do you need anything, ma’am?”

_“Oh, right. There’s like a cockroach infestation inside my house for some reason and I want you to get rid of it, ASAP. Think you can do it overnight?”_

“We will do our best to get rid of them immediately.” 

_“As you should. You have 5-star ratings on your website, I expect the best service.”_

“Will do, ma’am. We will see you there.” When Catra hung up, she let out a groan. “She sounds like a terrible human being. I can now understand why Hordak wanted them gone.” Catra stood up and entered the truck, where the rest of her crew were in. “They already called. Let’s go.”

Scorpia closed the truck’s door then Rogelio drove towards the beach house’s address. Lonnie handed Catra an N95 mask so she wore it before placing a cap on her head. Even though Catra completely denied it, she feels nervous about this mission. Sure, she already did a lot of crimes, this should be easy… but no, she IS nervous. Something about this mission scares her and she doesn’t know why.

“What took you so long? I was waiting forever.” The girl with blue hair said when Catra appeared on her doorstep. “Get rid of them, ASAP. Also, can you, like, spray this after you get rid of them? It smells like shit here.” She said as she handed Catra a Sea Breeze scented disinfectant spray.

As Catra took the spray from the girl’s hand, she looked confused. “Sea Breeze? You already live on the beach.”

“I’m going to pay you so stop judging me.” _No, you won’t because we will disappear after we get the pearl._ “I have to go now. I am super late for dinner. Call me if you need anything.”

When the owner left, Catra went to the beach and waited for Entrapta to disable the security system, who is currently inside the truck. Whilst Entrapta was doing her thing, Catra removed her mask and took a cigarette inside her jacket’s pockets and ignited it. When she puffed the smoke, Scorpia looked at her with disbelief. “I thought you stopped smoking.”

“I thought so too. Easier said than done.” She responded. “I have an addiction. Sorry, mom.”

Scorpia stood next to her and said, “Can I have a hit?”

“No.”

“I guess I’ll just inhale second-hand smoke then. I heard that it’s more dangerous than first-hand.” Scorpia wasn’t wrong. Cigarettes have filters, making first-hand smoke less deadly compared to second-hand smoke. 

Catra sighed before handing the cigarette she’s smoking to Scorpia. Scorpia’s eyes sparkled as she took the cigarette from Catra’s hand. “Don’t tell anyone about this because I will get fired. If I do, I’ll murder you with my own hands.”

Scorpia let out a nervous chuckle before taking a hit on Catra’s cigarette. After that, she started coughing. “It tastes weird!”

“Yeah because you didn’t inhale the smoke to your lungs. Uncultured swine.” 

After Catra finished smoking the cigarette, they both wore their masks again and returned to the beach house because Entrapta already disabled the security systems. 

_It’s go time._

***

For reasons unspecified, Adora and Bow decided to have a drinking game. Adora was already in her third shot when she felt the world spin. She forcefully placed the red solo cup on the table and tried to take deep breaths. Adora is not much of a drinker because every time she gets drunk, she does something stupid.

Glimmer looked at Adora and laughed. “Are you drunk yet?!”

“No!” Adora responded immediately. She raised her head that fast that she almost fell on the velvet seat of their booth. _Why am I doing this to myself?_ “I’m not drumk! Just tipsy!”

Glimmer burst into laughter. “Oh, dear. You’re drunk.” Adora was about to protest when she felt this sick feeling inside her stomach. She’s not sure if it’s the alcohol or something sinister is happening right now. Adora has always been intuitive but right now, she’s under the influence of alcohol so she doesn’t know if she can trust herself right now. “I think it’s time to go home!”

“But it’s only 11:30 pm!” Bow exclaimed but when he saw Adora half asleep, he sighed. “Why do you have a low alcohol tolerance, Adora?” They stood up and assisted Adora towards Glimmer’s Bentley Mulsanne. 

They plopped Adora on the backseat and while Glimmer was putting a seatbelt on her, Adora jolted upwards, making her head hit Glimmer on the face. “OW! ADORA!”

“Where’s Mermista?!” She asked. “I didn’t see her after dinner!”

“Adora, you’re drunk right now. You’re not thinking clearly.”

“Glimmer! That doesn’t answer my question!”

Glimmer groaned before taking a seat next to Adora. Glimmer cupped her face and rested her forehead on the Adora’s. This is something Adora wasn’t expecting because Glimmer’s face is too near. Even if they grew up together, they haven’t been this close. “Adora, Mermista is with Sea Hawk. She’s okay. You don’t need to talk to her. I’m here.”

Adora didn’t dare to speak. There’s something… wrong. This weird feeling inside her stomach, Mermista and Sea Hawk not showing up, and Glimmer acting this way. She held Glimmer’s hands on her face and slowly pulled them away. She pretended to yawn before looking at Glimmer. “I’m pooped. Let’s go home.”

Glimmer forced a smile. “Of course. I’ll call Bow.”

Adora was awakened by the constant vibrating of her phone. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that she’s inside her room, wearing her PJs. 

_Maybe Glimmer changed my clothes last night._

She grabbed her phone because it’s still vibrating. Adora never mutes her group chats because she’s afraid that she might miss an important message. When she opened the Princess Alliance group chat, she was shocked by what she read. She immediately stood up and sprinted to Glimmer’s room. When she opened the door, she saw Glimmer and Bow on the bed. Glimmer looked up with tears streaming down on her face. “I assume you read the messages already.”

“I don’t know what to say…” Adora mumbled. “Who would do that to Mermista?”

“Who else?! It’s the Horde! They already found us!” Glimmer shouted, frustrated. 

Turns out, when Mermista and Sea Hawk went back to the beach house to retrieve her cellular phone, they were attacked by the people Mermista hired to get rid of the insects. Mermista was shot on the leg while Sea Hawk received scratches on his face. Whoever decided to attack them must be wild like a cat.

“We’re going to the hospital today. You coming?” Bow asked.

Adora nodded before sending a message to Catra.

**Adora: im sorry i have to flake. my friend is in the hospital right now :((**

***

Catra read Adora’s message for god knows how many times she read that before staring at the ceiling of her room. Things last night didn’t work out well as she hoped it would be. They were so close to finding the Pearl but the princess just had to come back to the beach house. All they had to do was go through a hidden door but the blue-haired princess ruined it.

Catra thought about what happened last night. It’s not one of their finest heists, not gonna lie. Catra can’t wait for Shadow Weaver to ruin her self-esteem once again because of this failure.

_They were roaming around the living room because Entrapta said that the secret door is located there somewhere. Catra was examining the bookshelves and noticed something off about it when the lights suddenly turned on, revealing the princess and a dude with a mustache._

_The princess gasped because her living room was a mess and cockroaches were still there. Catra may have had a tantrum a while ago because this secret door searching pissed her off, she ended up breaking furniture. “Your business isn’t legit, isn’t it?” She glared at Catra. “I knew it! There’s no way a company with a stupid name has 5-star ratings!”_

_Catra and Scorpia looked at one another then Catra nodded, signaling that they should take care of the two. The princess lunged forward at Catra, and was attempting to punch her, but Catra effortlessly dodged it. “Try again, princess.”_

_“Joke’s on you, I know how to fight.” She pressed something on the bookshelf behind her and then a handgun emerged from the wall. She pointed the gun on Catra’s direction with a look of determination on her face. “Leave or I will shoot you.”_

_Catra noticed that her hands were slightly trembling so she just crossed her arms. She would normally smirk but the mask is preventing her from doing that. “Shoot me, then.”_

_The princess didn’t shoot. Catra stood corrected. This girl has never shot anyone before. “Do you really want to get hurt?” Catra knew the princess was bluffing so she just shrugged as a response._

_“DUCK!” She heard Scorpia yell so she did._

_A lamp was thrown towards the princess, hitting her on the head. “Oof, that must’ve hurt.” Catra said. She grabbed the handgun on the floor before running towards the exit where Scorpia’s waiting for her but the man with a mustache grabbed her arm where’s she’s holding the gun. “What?! Let go of me!” She scratched the guy on the face, resulting in him losing his grip on her arm._

_“Hey! You’re not getting away with this!” The princess screamed. She’s holding a pistol, which Catra had no idea where she got that, and then she took a shot._

_It didn’t hit Catra but she won’t take any chances. “Sleep tight, princess.” She was aiming for her head and when she was about to pull the trigger but Scorpia tackled her. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Catra has no idea where the bullet has hit but she is not happy with what Scorpia did._

_“We have to get out of here!” Scorpia grabbed Catra’s wrist and pulled her away from the house._

_They got in the truck and drove away as fast as they could. Catra was glad that they didn’t call the police but she can’t say she’s not disappointed by Scorpia’s act. They have killed hundreds of people before but why did she stop her? The princess isn’t any different from the people that they have killed before. She isn’t innocent._

_When they reached Elberon, they placed a bomb inside the truck before driving away with their getaway car. Once they were far enough, Catra pressed the button that will make the bomb explode._

Catra has never spoken to Scorpia about what happened. She wants to know why Scorpia stopped her before she starts assuming all the negative thoughts behind that act. All she has to do is to wait for Scorpia to explain and hopefully, she does that immediately.

As if Catra’s thoughts were said out loud, there was a knock on the door. “If you’re not Scorpia, get lost!” 

The door opened, revealing Scorpia. “Hey, Wildcat. May I come in?”

Catra sat up and glared at the big lady. “You have some explaining to do.”

Scorpia closed the door and sat in front of Catra. “Yeah, I have.”

“So? Start explaining now! What the fuck was that?!”

“You see, I haven’t been honest with you lately. I am seeing someone. Her name is Perfuma.” Scorpia started. “The princess from last night, she’s Perfuma’s friend. That’s why I stopped you.”

Catra was enraged that she stood up from her bed and grabbed the collar of Scorpia’s shirt. “You’re dating a princess?! Are you out of your mind?!”

“Catra! I didn’t know! I was surprised when I found out last night! Please, don’t hurt me!” Catra let go of Scorpia’s collar and started pacing around her room. “Maybe Perfuma isn’t a princess, right?”

She stopped treading and faced Scorpia, still pissed. “I don’t care about your personal life! That Mermista girl is a princess! Are you forgetting that you are a Horde Soldier?”

“I just can’t let you kill Mermista like that. She’s… my friend.”

“Well, unfriend her. You are a Horde Soldier and the princesses are our enemy.” Catra said firmly. “Get out.”

Scorpia reluctantly left Catra’s room. Catra thinks that Scorpia’s reason wasn’t justifiable. Friend or not, Mermista is a princess. Their families are the reason why social hierarchy exists in the first place. They’re the reason why there are families that couldn’t support their children. They’re the reason why Catra was abandoned and ended up in the Horde, in the first place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there are grammatical/spelling errors. I'm too lazy to proofread lmao


End file.
